Percy Jackson and Co at Highschool
by Kayla Daughter of Thanatos
Summary: Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, has gone to highschool, yes the dreaded place of all teenagers. Gladly 4 months into the year the love of his life joins. People come and go, more demigods appear and all that jazz. The HoO series never happened and whose dead is dead, I ship Tratie for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I had been going to school for three months and had quickly risen to the most popular rank of Goode High. It was simple, play a sports team, have good looks, be available. Well have people think you are available. I had a girlfriend who I was dying to see., Annabeth I had IM'd her a couple days ago but because of the time difference between LA and New York City we hardly had any time not to mention sports or homework.

So as I walked into school I headed to my locker, I did not have any pictures of her because Annabeth had hated pictures since the incident on the trip to get the stupid Lightning bolt for Zeus and Ares couldn't get his shield himself I mean c'mon you're a god just snap your finger and summon it or something! Suddenly the sharp sound of the bell brought me back to reality. So as I opened up my locker I heard a harsh click, clack against the floor and groaned, not bothering to hide my obvious disappointment. I faced a total pancake face and if possible I felt more disappointed. In a surprisingly attractive, but annoying voice she said, "Percy, how about a date tomorrow", I quickly scanned my brain for an excuse. I was able to stutter "Um... Sorry but um... oh I have swimming tomorrow, yeah! So, sorry Elizabeth" I wasn't lying so that was good, I was the swim team captain, because of my awesome Poseidon powers.

She tried again, she was obviously dumber than I had thought because she did not see my obvious disappointment when she came my way, maybe she thought my face was always like that because that is how my face looked when I saw her, all the time and she didn't even get rejection. She then said "Hey, did you hear about the newwww student she is sooooo weird." She purposely held out the 'W' in new. I saw a girl with blonde hair like Annabeth's going the other way. I decided to see if she was her because it was a good reason to lea

**Annabeth POV**

It was good I wasn't the jealous girlfriend type. So as I walked up the steps of Goode High I took in all the architecture. I stopped looking at the architecture and started looking for Percy. He wasn't outside so I decided to go inside and look. I went to the office to get my schedule. "Excuse me, miss" I squinted at her name tag, "Ariello but could I get my schedule, I am Annabeth Chase." She looked up and said, "Okay, here is your schedule and everything else you need, there are a few forms in here if you have anything that they say on lists. I'll get a student to take you over." Right then a girl who looked Goth walked by, "Hello, Ms. Claude will you take Annabeth to her locker. In a bored voice she said "Sure, whatever." I could see she wasn't mean she was just bored.

She showed me the map and my locker and left me on my own. I put my stuff in and was about to go looking for Percy again when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff for my next class, Math and rushed away, not wanting to be late on my first day. I rushed past a girl who looked like she was trying to be attractive but it wasn't really working. She was 'charming' this guy but I did not have enough time to see who it was.

I was still speed walking when I felt a hand tapping my shoulder, I replied "I don't want to be la-" I was cut off by a voice saying "I'll walk you to your next class." I hastily replied "I have a boyfriend.". Then I turned around and looked up (the guy was taller than me) I saw sea-green eyes staring at me. I gasped, "Percy!" at the same time he said "Annabeth". Then I saw some people come up behind him and I said "We have company," he turned and said, "O hey guys this is Annabeth you know the one in that video that you thought was my tutor 'cause she's so smart." They all nodded in recognition. Then one of them who kind of looked like Luke except with green eyes and no scar spoke up and said, "So how do you know Percy, the like most wanted guy to ever walk the halls of Goode High" I replied "Oh, I'm just his girlfriend.".

They all gasped and then Percy said "Guys, introduce yourself." There were five of the three girls and two guys. The guy who looked like Luke said "Hey, I'm Dominic" another guy who was Asian with straight black hair and black eyes and tan skin said "I'm, Matthew", an African-American girl said "I thought he was lying about you but, I am Mary" she finished off with a short laugh, another girl with red straight hair and clear blue eyes with pale skin said, "I am Vanessa, my boyfriend is Dominic." The last girl was really pretty with hazel eyes and really curly rich brown hair and freckles which made her look prettier, she introduced herself "I am Jasmine," she said all of this with an air of confidence as if she was pretty (which she was) and she knew it. Percy then said, "Lets compare schedules after first period, what is your first period, mine is math?" "Mine too" I repeated. We then headed off to math not knowing what it had in store.


	2. Friends, or Enimies?

**Jasmine's POV**

I was going to Math when Annabeth pulled Percy aside and said to us, "We'll just be a minute." me being the curious person I was said to them, "I am going to go see what they are doing." My best friend, Veronica, said "I wouldn't go if I were..." But I was already gone.

I crept towards the direction that they went in, I stopped when I heard Annabeth's voice. "...hates us. Can't you see she likes you?" Percy said, "No, Wise Girl, I don't think so, she's my friend anyway, Annabeth, I love you and no mortal girl is going to change that." Annabeth then said. "I love you too Percy but Jasmine, hates me, and Percy, you can't read girls, she really likes you, it took you five years to realize that I like you. I guess I am blowing this out of proprtion

They were in love? Like what? I had confidence but Annabeth, she took it too a whole new level, she could do anything. She was even more confident than Elizabeth. I was confused about the 'mortal' part, we were all mortal right? I decided to tell my best friend Veronica about it. I always saw things that no one else saw, when I told others they just looked at me like I was crazy but she always believed me. I loved that she never said I was crazy.

I started walking towards Math and I saw Veronica talking to Percy and Annabeth. " … see through the mist." Annabeth replied, "We are going to tell her, what about after the first monster attack she sees?" Percy and Veronica replied, "Sounds like a good plan." Just then the late bell rang warning us we only had five minutes to get to the next class. I sprinted, not wanitng them to know I was eavesdropping. I got to class and looked like I had been there for a long time, waiting, then Percy and Annabeth came in with everyone following them.

I sent a quick glare at them all as if too say, 'Why are you so late'. The teacher, Miss Clena said in an annoyed voice, "Thank you for joinging the class.". They just rolled their eyes. She started droning on in her monotone voice, the thing was, she never even called on anyone so most people took the class as a joke or just did the pages we were doing and fell asleep. I usually help Percy with Math. But Annabeth helped him instead.

She was really good at explaining it, like she had to explain it to people with ADHD and dyslexia everyday. (**A/N She does and I know you may not like Jasmine, but she really is nice) **Percy almost got a 100% on his paper. Then the bell for the end of class rang. I hurried off to study hall in Ms. Peirce's classroom. I was detirmined to get to know Annabeth. I strode up to her and said, "Hey, can I see your schedule, lets compare." A look of confusion passed over her face then she smiled and said, "Okay!". I pulled out mine and she pulled out hers, they read:

_Annabeth Chase Jasmine Hiatos_

_**1****st**** Period** Math- 8:00-9:00 **1****st**** Period** Math- 8:00-9:00_

_**2****nd**** Period** Study Hall- 9:05-10:05 **2****nd**** Period** Study Hall- 9:05-10:05_

_**3****rd**** Period **History- 10:10- 11:10 **3****rd**** Period **Chemistry- 10:10-11:10_

_**4****th**** Period **Chemistry- 11:15-12:15 **4****th**** Period **History- 11:15- 12:15_

_Lunch- 12:20-1:00 Lunch- 12:20-1:00_

_**5th Period **Elective- 1:05- 2:05 **5th Period **Elective- 1:05- 2:05_

_**6th Period **English- 2:10-3:10 **6th Period **English- 2:10-3:10_

"Well we have all the periods except for history and chemistry together. Oh, just so you know we do have homeroom it is from 7:30-8 o'clock but they just don't put it on the schedule."

Annabeth just said, "That's great, I can help Percy with his History, anyway what are the Electives here and what is the subject that we are studying in History?" I just stared at her shock but quickly recovered my wits and replied to her by saying, "Oh, I mean I usually help but since you're his girlfriend I guess you should do it, but the Electives are drama, swimming, art, I'm in that but there also is debate and gardening. In History we are studying Roman and Greek history and art." Annabeth's eyes were wide, but she swiped that look off her face, and said, "I guess I'll do debate and you can help Percy with his history but we know this stuff already so you may not need to." I peered at her and questioned, "How do you know all this." A panicked look crossed her face but was quickly replaced by a mask of calm, she smoothly said, "Our parents are Greek and really into Greek Mythology so we had to learn it." I just nodded and said, "We have to get to Study Hall before the teacher calls the role." she nodded and we walked off side by side.


	3. Persons Under Cover?

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl and black... your smart**

**Sorry about that earlier, I said Veronica, It is Vanessa from now on**

**This is before THO series but when they are sixteen.**

**Annabeth's POV**

As it turns out, Jasmine seems to like me, I do think she has a crush on Percy though. So I as just walking down the halls when I heard a crash. I then heard Percy's voice, I decided it was either a monster or Percy being clumsy. As I heard two people laughing, one sounded female, I became suspicious. What if Percy is cheating on me?! Then I went back to logic and realized that Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty, he would never cheat on me.

We strode up to Percy and Vanessa, (We figured it out because of her laugh). And started to chat. Then the teacher came around and started to shush everyone. Suddenly Dominic and Matthew ran up and said to the teacher

"Sorry for being late, Ms. Leko, we got held up in gym class."

They then walked up to us and swiveled their heads around, Matthew asked, "Where is Mary?". Percy suddenly grinned and shot a look at Matthew. He then wiggled his eyebrows at Matthew. Matthew just shook his head and said "No man, just no,"

Dominic made a beeline for Vanessa as soon as he got there. Suddenly some telkhines shot through the door. Percy, Vanessa and surprisingly Dominic shot into action. We charged at the three telkhines, then faster than we could blink Dominic was shot into the air and bonked out. We didn't want to have to deal with anything so we dragged a gaping Jasmine, manipulated the mist, and picked up Dominic.

We went to Percy's house in his dream car, a red Maserati Spyder, (His dad got him one as a thank you gift). We laid Dominic out on the couch, fed him some Ambrosia and settled for a long talk with Jasmine, it started something like this.

Jasmine screamed, "You people are crazy, walking into our school and having people dressed up as ancient Greek monsters, telkhines, I mean come on at least make it a good reenactment.!"

I walked over to her and set my hands on her shoulders, "Calm down, we are going to tell you what happened and I can assure you we will not lie or exaggerate. There is just one fact I am confused about. How did you know what those were?"

Jasmine took deep calming breaths, "Well my dad told me I am a legacy, whatever that means. He read me stories on different Greek tales when I was little."

I nodded, then turned to Percy and gave him a look, he said, "Well your dad is a demigod who married a demigod so you have two godly bloods in your body. I'd say Aphrodite and Demeter. Jasmine here has a green thumb."

I just nodded, "We should get her to camp, lets say we skip school for today just because we need to get her to CHB."

Jasmine suddenly intervened, "I thought you were going to tell me this huge secret."

Dominic stated, "Well we are children of the gods, the Greek gods to be exact. I am a child of Apollo while Vanessa is a child of Hebe, she can change herself to look younger at will."

Vanessa then said, "I can only look to the age of 12 though. Since Hebe is a weaker force and I am one of the weaker children that she bore."

Jasmine looked as if she was processing this information, she then nodded weakly and in a small little voice said, "Alright, I believe you." We all gaped at her in astonishment, she was easy persuade, "But first we have to ask my parents and I need to know Annabeth and Percy's parent is."

I answered for us, "My parent is Athena and Percy's is Poseidon, he's the only one though because Hades, Zeus and him took an oath never to have kids, but Zeus has a daughter named Thalia and Hades has a kid that was stuck in time for 70 years named Nico." She nodded, taking it in.


	4. Jasmine or her best friend?

**Disclaimer: I'm 5'2'' and in Middle school... use your smarts**

**Sorry about the wait, I just write more when I feel like it, and also this story has a lot of drama but may be crucial to the story, trust me this is not that interesting but you learn more about the character's personality**

**Dominic POV**

Jasmine did not look like she got it at all. She was rocking back and forth quietly saying to herself, "Monsters, Gods, Heroes, Titans, Giants, I can't be, but it is."

I wanted to comfort her, the truth is, I really like Jasmine but she was mortal so I couldn't date her, so I took Vanessa instead, but if she can get through the border at CHB then I can dump Vanessa and go for Jasmine a few months later. Vanessa is a great girl but I really don't think she's my type, she's to quiet and withdrawn from the world. When she's with me or her siblings she's fine but when other people are around she becomes a quiet girl again. Jasmine is confident and strong, so I have my arm around Vanessa but I keep looking back at Jasmine. (We took Percy's mom's minivan)

We walked into her house, it was brick with a dark brown trim, inside it was a cheery green color with hints of baby blue. Her parents looked at us with questioning eyes, Percy cleared his throat, "Um.. well Mrs. Hiatos, we have some news. Well, first things first. I believe you know what Camp Half-Blood is?"

They gasped and looked at all of us, Mr. Hiatos spoke up, "Well of course we do, I am a son of Aphrodite and my wife is a daughter of Demeter."

I nodded, "Just like we thought."

Percy asked permission to let us go there, they relented and let us on our way. So there we were heading to camp with a hyperventilating girl and a bunch of half-bloods. I just wish I could comfort her. Soon we arrived at camp half-blood. We parked in the dirt parking lot and jumped out of the car, Jazz (Jasmine) followed. (And yes I did make a nickname for her) We told Jazz what to do and she followed us, we just kept on walking, at the barrier she had a little trouble getting through because she was not as strong of a force. I pulled Vanessa aside, and we started talking at the same time, "I thi-" We both stopped abruptly, I said, "You go first."

She relented and said, "I really don't think that we were meant to be together, I mean I really think you are a nice guy it is just that we aren't made for each other."

She then mumbled something else, I said, "Sorry I didn't catch that, could you say it again?"

She said it again a little bit louder but still her words were slurred, I said again, "Say that again."

She finally said it loud and clear, "Besides, you already like Jasmine, the perfect girl, the girl who can have any guy she likes, the girl who is now in camp half-blood so you can date her, the girl who is pretty, the girl who is confident, the girl who every guy wants to go out with. What makes you think your so special? She likes Percy, yes I am her best friend, and I'm not jealous I just thought that since you were a demi-god you would see that at least I was more capable, but no, just go and leave me alone, I have Annabeth to talk to now."

It broke my heart seeing her like this, then she did something totally cliche, she started to run away covering her eyes and crying. She suddenly stopped and thought better of it. This is where the clicheness ended. She punched me in the gut and kicked me in the shin, really really hard. I cursed and string of words, she continued beating me senseless until I was on the ground hacking. She decided it was enough.

She turned me over on my back, and I looked up at her, she said, "The only reason I didn't give you another black eye is so you can see that I am fine now, lights out." She punched me once again in the eye and I passed out.

**Vanessa POV**

I probably should have felt guilty about beating him up but honestly I felt better. I know it was cruel but I felt he deserved it, I worked so hard just to make him happy and then he goes off and starts crushing on Jasmine. But as soon as I beat him up I ran all the way to Zeus' Fist. When I got there I broke down crying. Then someone's arms slid around me, I looked up and saw gorgeous green eyes they had flecks for brown and gray in them. The person held me tight and rocked me back and forth back and forth. They truth was it was a person I had a crush on for a long time, it was Michael from the Melinoe cabin. (**A/N ****The goddes****s of ****ghosts)** the only one there, he could summon ghosts without any props, unlike Nico. He was very pale, something he inherits from his mother. He has red-golden hair and is more lean than bulky.

Then he leaned in and kissed me! On the cheek but still, then I realized I was single so it was fine. Then he went back to holding me. Then I looked back up at him and crashed my lips into his. He was stunned for a second and didn't respond but then he started to move his lips in sync with mine. He placed his hands on my waist and I was just about to put my arms around his neck when I heard a shout, "Vanessa, what in the name of Athena are you doing?"

(**A/N** **Guess who!) **I abruptly stopped kissing Michael, and swiveled around, It was Annabeth. I sprinted over to her because she was turning around, she was furious. She said, "Why would you cheat on Dominic?"

I opened my mouth to speak but she intervened, "No, you two are perfect for each other, why would you do that to him?"

I opened my mouth again and I actually got to say something, "We broke up okay?! No need to be so mad. He likes Jasmine so we're over." Annabeth gave me a long hard look then said, "Then why did he tell me to get you, his exact words were. 'Get Vanessa I have to tell her some good news.'.

I shook my head, "How am I supposed to know what he wants, and I'm not lying about the break-up."

Michael finally spoke up, "Yeah, I saw when I was passing by, they definitely broke up."

I was confused for a second, wasn't he beat up? I did the damage myself, my knuckles are still bruised, I glanced at them again to make sure. We walked in silence to where Dominic was. When I got to him he was fine, he pulled me roughly into a corner. He kissed me passionately, I jerked him off. When I got a good look at him I saw he was no longer hurt. I started to speak to him in a not very nice way, "What the heck? First of all. We are not fighting, we have broken up, get that into your pea-sized brain! Second of all, Why are you completely fine? And third of all why the heck did you kiss me?"

He answered me quite impatiently, "First I want to get back together, second Apollo came by to visit and saw that I was hurt and he healed me, you better be happy I didn't tell him who did it. And I kissed you because I want to get back together.

"Alright you know what, we are not getting back together, you're probably only doing this because Jasmine rejected you and thanks for not telling Apollo, by the way we are still not friends, got that. Now get out of my sight before I decide to hurt you worse than I did last time."

He scampered off at that, I sighed and went back to my friends. Michael beckoned me over and I followed him.


	5. What about me is good for you?

**Disclaimer- I don't have a job and I don't have time to write a whole series... Go figure**

**They will be going back to school in the next chapter so don't worry**

**Hey everyone who has been complaining about barely any Percabeth, here you go.**

**Michael's POV**

I saw how hurt Vanessa was so I motioned for her to follow me. The truth was I was going to my favorite place when I heard a long string of curses. I saw quiet and patient Vanessa beating up her boyfriend so I knew something was seriously wrong. Then I saw her saying something. Then she ran away so I went and comforted her, so when she kissed me it was a huge surprise. Anyway I looped my arm around her waist and she didn't protest, in fact she leaned into me. I brought her to my favorite place in camp. Most people think I like the shadows because of my mom but I prefer the sun and meadows but I like a couple shadows to be around. I am a relatively gloomy person though. We got to my favorite place and it looked just as good as the first time I saw it. As soon as Vanessa saw it she fell down into the soft grass. It was in the strawberry fields but it was a patch where no strawberries ever grew.

**Vanessa POV**  
Michael took me to the most romantic place ever! I loved it so much, it was perfect. Michael looked at me with his gorgeous eyes and leaned in as I leaned in. We kissed slowly and sweetly, a way I had never kissed Dominic. His kiss were always passionate yet sweet. He was a good boyfriend it just wasn't a right fit. I deepened it tangling my hands in his thick, soft reddish-blond hair. We soon broke apart gasping for air. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I collapsed onto the grass under me and stared up at Camp Half-Blood's perfect sky. To pull a trick On him I started to kiss him again but I stood up this time. I was 5' 6" and he was 5' 9". I made myself twelve so I was a grand height of 5' 0" he found himself kissing thin air. I took one look at his face and burst out laughing. **( A/N: She completely trusts Michael, that's why she's so open with him, you'll see her ****insecurities**** later.) **

He looked around, confused, then his eyes widened in realization. He looked at me laughing and started laughing right beside me on the ground. He then said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I squealed and whispered,

"Yes, yes, yes!" He gave me huge kiss, which was awkward because I was still 12. Then we heard a noise, I changed back to my normal age and we shut up. We looked over and saw black hair and blonde hair. They weren't doing anything more than making out though and it didn't look like it was going farther. I hissed to Michael, "I thought you said no one else knew about this place."

He looked at me and hissed back,

"I thought I _was_ the only one who knew about this place."

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I stumbled into our 2nd most special place in the world, (The beach was the first but we went there too often.) the strawberry fields, it was a perfect place to lie down and watch the birds and the sun and animals. We collapsed onto the ground and stopped kissing when we heard some noise, it sounded like whispering. We looked over and saw a 2 persons one with dirty blonde straight hair and one with reddish-blonde hair, they were lying next to each other. I whispered to Percy,

"We should probably leave I mean they were here first." Percy nodded to me and we left the happy couple alone. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Percy, remember how Dominic and Vanessa were dating."

Percy looked at me quizzically, "Yeah, but aren't they still dating."

"No, I'm pretty sure they broke up, I mean, Vanessa was kissing Michael, and they said Dominic broke up with her but I'm not sure because, Dominic asked me to get her, she said she beat him up though, when I looked at him he was perfectly fine, it doesn't add up, plus Dominic kissed Vanessa."

Percy sighed and said, "Hey, you're over-thinking it, remember Apollo came and healed some people and maybe Dominic was trying to make it up to Vanessa, it _is _a pretty affective way to end an argument, I mean it works for me."

I was still fuming about him saying I was over-thinking it, "Percy, I am _not _over-thinking it, if anything you're _under_-thinking it. When did you become so smart anyway, I mean I call you 'Seaweed Brain' for a- mmph." It's really hard to speak when someone's lips and glued to yours, now that I think about it, kissing _is _a great way to end an argument.

Percy, finally removed his lips from mine and then I smiled at him and he gave me a sheepish half-smile back. I glared at him and then started kissing him, he responded and we sat on the beach bathed in the warm glow of the sun, kissing. Then he stood up, his lips still latched to mine and brought us into the water, actually his eyes were closed so we, splashed into the water, rather ungracefully.

We kissed again but this time it was exactly like our first kiss except for the nervousness, like, does he really like me? I had another question for Percy so I pulled away. I put a finger to his lips, as if to say, shush. I brought him back to shore, he dried me off and I started talking really fast right away, "Whydoyoulikeme? ImeanIknowwhyIlikeyou, it'sbecauseyou'reperfectineverywayshapeandform, butme, I'mjustanaverageAthenagirl."

Percy just laughed and said, "Surprisingly I know exactly what you just said, you said, 'why do you like me? I mean I know why I like you, it's because you're perfect in every way, shape and form, but me, I'm just an average Athena girl. Anna that's not true, do you remember out first quest and you told me we couldn't be friends because of our parents?"

I nodded he responded, "Listen, look where we are now, you never give up on what you want, whether it is you're pride or perseverance, I won't ever know but you drive for what you want and you don't give up, even if the odds aren't in you're favor. Don't forget that you're beautiful too."

I looked at him though avoiding eye contact, "You realize you just skipped over the perfect part, right. Also, when did you become so smart?"

He nodded in a Seaweed Brain way, and said,

"I realize and I became smarticle particle when I started dating a wonderful daughter of Athena." I blushed and he stood up and held out his arm to hoist me up, we held hand walking towards my cabin, he gave me a good night kiss and told me to get up early to go back to school. He ran off to his own cabin, still slower than a tree nymph. Or as he says, just a 'tree'.

**Pjolunatic- they may be a couple but I haven't thought it out yet, they might go to prom together though.**


	6. Upsets?

**You know what? I don't have anymore disclaimer idea's so, please send them in. I don't own PJO.**

**Sorry about the long wait it's just 2 stories, I need to get used to it and I'm not getting more reviews! I accept flames.**

**Next Chapter will be on 2 characters POV guess who? First to get it get a shoutout.**

** Jasmine POV**

I was nervous about today. I decided to stay with the Demeter cabin because I was good with plants. Also the Aphrodite cabin kept on telling me, 'Don't mess with Percabeth don't mess with Percabeth'. It got on my nerves. I mean I'm getting over Percy and I kind of like Dominic, I heard he broke up with Vanessa, I feel bad for her. I need to go talk to her about it I'm sure she's heartbroken.

I walked over to the Hebe cabin and saw a bunch of 11 or so year old's. I wondered how Vanessa dealt with them till I remembered that she could change to that age too. I was envious of her ability, I knew I shouldn't feel this way but we are all envious of someone, aren't we? So as I entered a girl about the height 5' 2'' ran at me and gave me a huge hug. I pushed her off and said, "Um... not to be rude but, do I know you? I'm looking for my friend Vanessa."

Every single person in the room pointed to the girl who I had just pushed off of me. It dawned on me, Vanessa had changed her age!

She went back to her regular age of 16 and her height of 5' 4'' which was short compared to my 5' 8''. I apologized for not knowing who she was and she just shrugged it off. I then said, "Hey, will you come to the arena with me I'm supposed to go there to get my weapon for a girl named Clarisse."

Vanessa winced, which made me curious so I asked. "Why did you just wince?"

She replied, "Well you see Clarisse isn't the nicest girl there is, and you really don't want her to get your weapon. I mean she's an expert on weapons and who they're for but... you'll see."

We walked the rest of the way to the arena in silence. When we got there, there were a couple of people sparring and a couple of people in the stands cheering for others. There were a couple people just standing around training and hacking dummies. Vanessa suddenly pointed at a muscular girl with a long stringy brown ponytail who was hacking at another demigod. She then called out, "Clarisse, come over here."

The girl, looked over and nodded at Vanessa then quickly disarmed the other girl who I had seen in the Aphrodite cabin. As she walked over to us, I noticed that she didn't look very friendly. She got up to us and said, "What do you want, princess?"

She fearfully pointed at me and stuttered, "Sh-she needs t-to h-have her we-weapon ch-checked."

She nodded at me and smirked, she then beckoned me over to her, she started walking and I followed. We came to a shed with a weapon symbol on the door. We walked in and I looked around Clarisse grunted and said, "You need something flashy and modern, maybe a gun."

My eyes widened, then I considered it, I gun would be better than a sword or dagger for me. I looked around at the gun section but none appealed to me. Then I saw some throwing knives on the wall. I thought these looked perfect so I asked, "So, um... Clarisse, those throwing knives look really good, I like them a lot."

Clarisse went over to the wall and took them down. She placed the belt around my hips, like a regular belt. "So, Perfume, when you press this purple button where the belt buckle is it will turn into a regular belt, so technically the knives shorten."

She led me again to somewhere else, this time it was the arena but instead she led me to a place where people were shooting arrows. She led me to an empty target and instructed me on how to throw. After five messed up tries, Clarisse gave up and called Dominic over, why him? He helped me but not in the way I wanted. He kept pacing behind me and all the other students (**A/N: Like Four/Tobias did to Tris) **It was nerve racking, I didn't want to mess up in front of him! I started to slowly hit the target my nervousness being the main reason then I started to hit it because I was getting good! I was so happy!

It was kind of disappointing though because I had to use another weapon too because of close combat. I walked back to the shed with Dom (I gave him a nickname!) trailing behind me. When I got in I went towards the swords and found a 3 foot sword that looked kind of like Percy's except all around the edges it was a glowing silver. I asked Dom about it, he jumped back in fear and explained, "That weapon has been blessed by Artemis so that no male can touch the weapon and in combat you will be forced to disarm or knock your male opponent unconscious before you can move on. It is an advantage and a disadvantage, the sword has more of a mind of it's own when fighting males."

I nodded in understanding, "So I should probably practice fighting with someone of my own gender? Until I get better of course."

Dom nodded and we headed back to the arena and all the boys steered clear of the sword I was wielding, I smiled, I could use this to my advantage. Oh yeah! I got better and better with the sword until Dominic told me that we had to leave. We were missing 2 days, everyone except Matthew and Mary knew where we were. I felt bad that we left them with no information.


	7. When and Where?

**Listen people I am serious about the reviews.**

**NO ONE RESPONDED TO MY SHOUTOUT LIST.**

**LAZY PEOPLE I HAVE NO DISCLAIMER IDEA'S SO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU SHOULD FEEL GUILTY.**

**I'm not actually mad at you guys at all. I don't own PJO**

**Mary POV**

Since Percy and all of them left abruptly out of no where. I don't even remember what happened very clearly. I think the principal told them to come to his office and sent them home. But I don't know exactly. The only one left in our little group is Matthew. That gives us time to get to know each other, out of everyone in the group we are the ones who are the farthest apart. They've been gone for a day now. What's ironic is that Matthew and I have lockers right next to each other! We don't usually talk I mean he's talked to me but it's mainly to the whole group of us. He really completes our group with his funny jokes.

So he came up to me right after Vanessa, Dominic, Annabeth, Percy and Jasmine left and showed me a picture. It was weird 1) Percy and them just left for crying out loud! 2) He never talks to me. It was of Percy and Annabeth in some weird armor kissing. I was confused so I asked. "Where did you get this picture? You shouldn't go snooping in people's things. Especially not Percy's remember you made fun of his necklace and he snapped, started cursing at you in two different languages."

He looked at me weirdly and said, "I never remember _you _being so uptight."

Right, we were best friends up till third grade when I moved away and then I came back and we never started being friends again. I guess that it's just the way it was. I responded, "I never remember you...

a-ha being so... um... funny."

He laughed, supposedly at me and said, "I don't remember you being so bad at come backs, you used to shoot them out like a pistol."

I pursed my lips, "Well, times have changed and I've gotten older and more mature and realized shooting people down is not a good thing at all, I never make come backs."

He threw his head back and laughed something I strangely thought adorable. I shook my head and regained my composure. I couldn't let myself show weakness around him, I just felt I had to be strong, (**A/N I have never really felt this way about a guy, so I'm just going by my girly instinct.) **I left him laughing and strode towards my next class. It was weird not having Jasmine around, Percy, Vanessa and Dominic were usually the ones who were always going somewhere different together. There is something going on with them, they have a language that no one else understands and always seem like they depend on each other with their life.

I can't wait for Vanessa and Jasmine to come back. I mean when they are gone I can hang with my Algebra II friends. So as I entered the Algebra II class I headed to the other side of the class room, opposite the door but in the front. My friend Claire sat beside me, on my left with the window on my right. Beside Claire sat her boyfriend, Roger. Behind me sat my best guy friend. I liked him but not romantically. His name was Bernard, he had dark brown hair, beady blue eyes too, he was a bit overweight though. Roger had black curly hair and green eyes but not like Percy's more yellow than blue. **(A/N Like Rachel's) **Claire had long blond hair, freckles and light bluish-gray eyes.

We talked until the teacher walked in, Mr. Blaire. When he came in he started talking in an energetic voice he started explaining a new subject.

After class I had study hall so I went to my homeroom which all my best friends were in. We sat down but there was only Matthew who usually sat in the row behind my two desks over. But today he decided to sit next to me. As soon as he got there I took out my books and started to do my English homework. Matthew started to talk to me but I blocked him out and started to do my work. I quickly finished my English homework and started to do my Biology homework. Matthew shook my out of my thoughts by saying my full name, and my nickname. "Mary Kayla Smith, May-Kay."

I glared at him and said sharply, "We are not, in 2nd grade, Okay. Under no circumstances may you call me May-Kay. Now leave me alone and do your work."

He withdrew and looked hurt, but still sounded okay in his voice, but it was soft, "Geez, May-Kay never knew you were so mean. In the group you always laugh and seem, well, vulnerable."

I sighed, I though about it, I was vulnerable, but only in groups or with people who have the same gender as me. I always need to seem like I have it together but in groups I know I'm protected. I quickly recovered, pursed my lips and started to do my homework again.

I ignored him for the rest of the class and talked to my other friend, Leslie. She had red hair with purple and green highlights and brown low-lights, brown eyes and was punk/goth. She was interesting and could make conversation out of nothing, seriously. So she said, "What's up?"

I replied, "Nothing."

She started going on and on and on about how people never did nothing. It wasn't one sided just she talked, a lot.

**Matthew POV**

I was hurt that she didn't want to talk to me, she was just so different now. Like she had seen the world and I hadn't. She used to be funny, open and vulnerable. Now she's like that still but she closes up when she's talking to me. She's really pretty though. She has chocolate brown eyes and rosebud lips with the cutest nose, which is large but fits her face.** (A/N Sorry about this people, Mary's me, see, her middle name.)** I had a crush on her and I still do. I see how she acts around people she knows and trusts, I wish she would open up with me. But I've noticed to people she hates, like Rachel Dare. This girl who she said, 'talked too much' I don't get how she likes Leslie then, **(A/N Has anyone read or watched Bridge to Terebithia!) **Leslie can talk.

I still wish Percy and Dominic were here. They are really my only friends, not that I'm anti-social but they took me under their wing in Sophomore year when all my friends abandoned me for this new guy 'Drew' and his conceited, but beautiful girlfriend 'Drew'. Their couple name is DreDre. I call them Dreweww. So since them I never made anymore school friends. Now I'm lonely because at least one of them is in my classes at all times. I wish they didn't leave.


	8. AN

Hddlldoe.c As yeou an s my kyboearl is mossodld upc. I can type, well but my keyboard got wet so epect longer update times. Letters come out but not where they should or sometimes 2 come out. So sorry folks. This took me like 10 minutes.


	9. Notes or Speech?

Percy POV

I was exhausted and in english class. We had been at Camp Half-Blood over the weekend and had gotten back at 1am. That wouldn't normally bother me, with 6 hours of sleep and all but school is just too exhausting. So homeroom starts at 7:30 but you don't have to get there till 7:50, me Thalia, (Who decided to come to 'keep an eye on me and to settle down for a while) she's still part of the hunters but she is not traveling with them, and Annabeth.

English class isn't as bad as last year's since Paul teaches English to the seniors and now I'm a senior. He really helps out, when we read books in class he'll read a chapter or 2 aloud and for homework I use audio books. After this I have study hall which is luckily with Annabeth, I then have History with Annabeth, biology and then lunch and then Elective and Math.

I'm currently lost in my thoughts when a sharp pain on my fore-arm brings me back to reality, I look down at it, it's a note. I look around the room and see Thalia winking at me. I read it, it's thankfully in Greek and it says, 'Percy, pay attention, don't want your head to turn completely into Kelp.' I turn to her direction and roll my eyes, I quickly jot down a message, it says, 'Thalia, calm down with the eye make-up you don't want to be called a raccoon.' I quickly send it back while Paul is reading.

Thalia crushes up the note and slips it into the pocket of her black skinny jeans, she's in her usual outfit black skinny jeans a tight black polo shirt with the red Hollister logo in the right top corner. She has combat boots on with her usual lightning necklace. I like normal have dark blue jeans and a sea-green polo shirt on.

Paul asks me a question and the words fly out of my mouth, "huh?" Paul repeats the question, "I said, What did Jem do that was significant in the last 5 chapters? And Percy, I know you're bored but please make an effort to learn." I nodded sheepishly and said, "Sorry Mr. Blofis but I don't know the answer." He went on asking more people and I made an effort to listen.

Soon I was walking the halls to go to Study Hall when someone punched me in the shoulder. I looked over and saw Matthew, as soon as he saw me looking him questions started pouring out of his mouth, "Dude, where've you been? I had no one to talk to except Mary, you know how much a challenge that is? She, like, hates me. Have you noticed that? Where are Dominic, Jasmine and Vanessa, they aren't here, have you seen them?

I answered every question, "We went to go get my cousin and Jasmine had to meet her because... oh, because my cousin, Thalia is really good with students that have ADHD like Jasmine does, it's not hard to talk to Mary at all actually and she kind of does hate you but Dominic, Jasmine and Vanessa are at some ADHD convention that they really wanted to go to."

Matthew nodded, "Hey can I go see your cousin? You know, to meet her."

I nodded, it was just to find Thalia, well just follow the loud rebellious laughter which I could hear over all the drama and noise of high school hallways. Matthew followed me as we weaved through the mass in the halls, I found Thalia laughing with Annabeth. I slid my arms around her waist from behind her, startling her, she turned around to see who it was and I leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

She glared at me and I just shrugged, then I introduced Matthew and Thalia to each other. They started up a conversation as we walked to Study Hall

Annabeth and I started a conversation too, "So, how was your first class?"

I said, and instantly regretted it,

"Well we're doing Trigonometry and we learned about the first 3 logarithm laws..." It all faded out but then a sharp,

"Seaweed Brain are you listening?!" Shook me out of my thoughts. I nodded hurriedly. She glared at me, I nodded again. She said, "Then what was I just saying?"

"Errr... you were explain the third law of la-log-logaitithm?" She sighed,

"Logarithm, Percy"

"Ohhh"

"And I was talking about how we're going to explain Jazz, Dom and Nessa's disappearance."

"Oh yeah... about that, wait you have nicknames for them, since when?"

"Just answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Fine, I said they were at some ADHD convention that Thalia helps at."

"Does Thalia look like the helping type to you?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then, jeez, you're such a Seaweed Brain."

We arrived at the Study Hall classroom where the strict teacher on duty did not allow us to talk. Soon a note flew on my desk, it was on lined paper, which I stupidly thought was from Annabeth, forgetting Annabeth didn't pass notes. I opened it and regretted it. "Dear Percy-boo, get rid of that little girl forever then you and I can be together, forever" It wasn't addressed but it wasn't hard to guess who it was from, Elizabeth, she's had a thing for me for a while now, it's getting really old. Luckily Annabeth's been able to restrain herself from hurting that cake-faced person.

I looked around sure enough Elizabeth was looking right at me, when she saw I was looking at her she winked and pulled out a little mirror and started putting some pink stuff on her cheeks. I realized I was giving Elizabeth the wrong impression by looking at her. (No offense to any Elizabeth's out there, I have a friend named Elizabeth, she's really nice)

I sent a note back saying, "Elizabeth, I will not get rid of Annabeth, she is the nicest and smartest girl ever and she's my girlfriend, now bug off" She pouted at me and I visibly gagged. Then the teacher spoke up, "Class is over"

I rushed to my next class which happened to be History, where I fell asleep then lunch then swimming then Math which I fell asleep in. After class I had a swim meet so I met up with Annabeth. "Hey Anna, you are coming to my swim meet right?"

"Of course Seaweed Brain."

"Good, I have a feeling we're gonna win this one."

"Percy, with you on the team they will"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Anna"

I leaned down and gave her a rather long kiss. I raced to the changing room and changed stopping to give my team a pep talk. I went out and heard someone call my name. "Peeeeercyyyyy" I looked up and sighed, it was Elizabeth. I realized that this was not good so I waved to Annabeth who was on the other side of the stands. I saw a bunch of cake-faces, gawking at me so I turned around so I didn't have to deal with all the awkward stares.

After the meet announcer guy said all the announcements I walked to the diving block and positioned myself. I dove in and raced to the finish. It was the 400 meter individual medley, my best event. I came out and grabbed my towel, unaware of the feuding between Elizabeth and Annabeth.

* * *

**Next up: Annabeth and Elizabeth's fight on the stands above the meet, and more.**


End file.
